Red & Blue Mix
by sneakyt8
Summary: Making two colors mix is something to decide about. One color must represent justice and pride while the other might hide their true colors and represents guilt. Red and blue can mix if there is something that can combine them together, something warm.(This story has been dropped, unfinished, and left like a stray puppy. I'm sorry but this will not be continued. Thanks for reading)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm so glad that I'm finally posting this fanfic. This is just the first chapter so I will be updating monthly, maybe. Don't get mad at me if I don't post the second chapter soon. Anyways, hope you enjoy the first chapter of this Jerza (Jellal X Erza) fanfic!**

 **Disclaimer - Everything in here belongs to Hiro Mashima and not me, hehe.**

* * *

 **Erza**

I was in my dorm of Fairy Hills thinking of a new design for my armor. All I came up with was the sword. My mind became mush because of how hard I was thinking about it, well, about everything really.

A light sigh left my mouth. I was so tired of Natsu and Gray's bickering today since we went on a mission together along with Lucy and Wendy. We earned a high reward and got to split it up with everyone getting 700,000 jewels.

Natsu probably bought a lifetime supply of food along with some fish for Happy, Wendy bought medicine just in case something happened along the way back, Gray…. I don't know, but he should probably buy more clothes because of his stripping hab… Ahem, talent is what he prefers us to call it, and Lucy, I bet she'll be praising Mavis that she has enough jewels to pay her rent.

I still don't really know what I should do with my part of the jewels. Hmmmm….Oh wait! I could buy a ton of strawberry cake with the special edition strawberries! Hehe, now no one can steal my cake if I put it behind the library books where there is a walk in freezer and where I store my thousand cakes. I schedule when, where, and what time I eat each and every cake. I'll keep them all to myself!

Ahhh, the delicious thought of having cake and buying them from the bakery tomorrow.

I looked up at the window and the sky was a royal blue. Mm, kinda like Jellal's hair…. Wait, WHAT!? Wow I must be really worked up today. I need to stop thinking about these kind of things! Sigh, today must have been a long day for me to think like this.

I stood up feeling my arms and my back ache because of how long I sat down working on my new design. I ignored how much my body hurt and stretched while taking the piece of paper I was working on into a drawer that I'm surprised I never used before. I moved aside all the crumpled paper that was laying on the ground due to the many mistakes I made and threw them into the nearest trash bin making all of them. Swoosh, swoosh, I felt myself feel competitive each time I throw a crumpled paper ball.

A light knock disturbed my thoughts and my little game of throwing all the balled up paper in the trash bin across the room. Wow I must have really been out of it today. I can't even control my own thoughts and my mind.

I opened the door finding a blonde. Lucy looked like she dipped her face into a bowl of tomato sauce because of how flustered she looked.

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

She played with her fingers looking like a guilty toddler. She mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"Um L-Lucy, could you speak a little louder?"

Lucy let out a sigh looking down at the floor.

"I have feelings for someone," she said softly.

"What?! Please don't tell me it's Loke!"

"N-No, of course it's not. Someone else that's a bit closer than us."

"Why would you have the hots for someone that's literally walking around naked all the time?! Might as call off the perfect wedding I planned for you and Natsu."

Lucy's eyes widen when she heard that. She blushed furiously while continuing to play with the hem of her skirt. She stayed silent until she continued.

"I have feelings for Natsu."

"Awwwwwww, Mira and I always knew you two were perfect for each other and that we should tell the whole guild you guys are together!"

"Erzaaaaa. We're not dating yet plus I don't know if he likes me yet!"

"Oh, you just wait Lucy Heartfilia."

I gave her a smirk then reached behind her to shut the door pulling Lucy inside. When we sat down on the couch facing each other, she told me that she always had feelings for him from the start and that she never wanted it to get in the way of their relationship so that's why she needed to tell someone other than Natsu, of course.

Lucy ended up telling me everything she loved about Natsu and how much she wished that Natsu had the same feelings for her.

"You know, Erza."

"What is it?"

"I always wondered if you ever liked anyone," she asked curiously.

I nodded my head quickly and felt my face growing hot.

"No, I don't have feelings for anyone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure because if I ever liked someone or went out with anyone I would tell you guys."

"Oh," Lucy said with an unsatisfied voice, "but you always talk about how Ichiya makes you heads over heels for him!"

"No, it isn't like that! I would say that I would faint because of his really weird attraction to me and him saying that my 'parfum' is good."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Whatever you say."

I gave her one of my "I'm Always Right" face.

"I'll go tell Juvia that you aren't her love rival… anymore."

"Hey, when did I ever like Gray one bit?!"

"Um, Juvia might have just always thought you guys like each other and are doing things together."

"Yeah, like hell would I ever do that! Anyways, thanks for taking the time for me to tell you about it."

She stood up from the couch and headed towards the door. I opened the door for her and waved her off.

"Bye Erza!"

"Bye Lucy. I would love to see you and Natsu get together sometime!"

She gave me a scowl before walking off. I closed the door and locked it. Then I felt the need for cake so I went to get a strawberry cake from the secret place I keep all my cakes in. I carefully took it out and set it on the kitchen counter. I began to cut one slice for myself. That one slice made me drool while I served it on a plate. Each bite made my eyes twinkle.

I finished my cake sighing with relief that the cake made my stress decrease a little. It was midnight already so I decided to go head to bed. I requiped into one of my comfiest pajamas and plopped onto the bed. I closed my eyes not even bothering to cover myself with my blanket. I tried to visualize everything that happened in this exhausting day but my mind was thinking about one thing besides everything else.

Jellal.

* * *

 **Jellal**

 _My childhood was something that I wouldn't want to remember. It made me shiver every time I thought of it. Working in chains, child labor, orphans, and getting abused by the people who would order you to continue working no matter how tired you were, but we still kept on going to reach the only thing that we all wanted, freedom._

I woke up gasping for air. My eyes were still closed. I felt beads of sweat forming on my forehead and my hands feeling a bit clammy. I struggled to sit up but felt something pushing me down on my shoulder. I open my eyes finding Meredy looking at me with a worried expression.

"Meredy?" I questioned hoarsely.

"Oh, sorry!" she squeaked taking her hand off my shoulder. "You were talking in your sleep again. I just didn't want to startle you."

I sat up wiping sweat off my forehead with my sleeves. "It's okay."

I gave out a light sigh and looked up at the clouds. I spaced out thinking about everything that happened… I wonder what Erza's doing right now. No, I shook my head trying to shake off the thought. I shouldn't be thinking about her right now. Meredy saw me nodding my head, "Are you okay, Jellal?"

"Mm-hmm." I answered trying to think of what to do now after spacing out.

I peered over to see Meredy looking down at her hands. Her bangs were covering her eyes and in the corner of my eye, I saw a tear stream down her cheek. She wiped it away with her hand. I started to walk towards putting a hand on her back. We were both still suffering from Ultear sacrificing her life back at Crocus during the Dragon King Festival.

Meredy turned around hugging one of my legs and sobbed quietly. I looked straight forward wishing that Ultear was still here with us, supporting us, and making Meredy happy. I took one step back and I held out my hand.

I looked down at her and whispered, "We can't stay sad like this forever. We can only look into the future and see everything that's ahead of us."

Meredy wiped her tears away and taking my hand, she said, "You're right, we have to stop crying and look forward. Like, who's going to hit you in the face!" Meredy lifted one hand and was about to slap me.

"Hey!", I said and caught her wrist right before she hit me. Meredy was puffing up her cheeks and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not a little girl, Jellal!"

"But at least I taught you a lesson."

"Of what?" she asked lifting an eyebrow up.

"You'll understand… when you get older." I said.

"Mouu!" She started slapping me.

Before she even got to hit me, I lifted my hands up surrendering and said, "Okay, okay. I get it now that you aren't a little girl, now cut it out!"

Meredy calmed down a bit but she still had her temper still left in her.

"Sigh, where are we supposed to go next?" I asked exhaustingly.

Meredy took out the lacrima out of her cloak and looked through a list of dark guilds we were still suppose to go after.

"Why can't we take a break and visit a good guild for once?" Meredy said, wanting a break. She was still angry at me.

"Okay, but which guild?" I said, teasing her.

"Oh, you know which guild I'm talking about, Jellal." she said while jabbing her elbow to my arm.

"Well, actually no." I acted oblivious.

Meredy facepalmed herself, "Ugh!"

"Okay, okay. Yeah, I know what guild you're talking about," I said rolling my eyes.

We walked off towards the town where the guild was, pulling our hoods over eyes and our cloaks flowing behind us.

* * *

We came to Magnolia and I took in a deep breath. Lots of things happened in this town from what I've heard. Meredy looked at me and said, "This place must really be awesome!"

"Yeah, I can tell." I said with a bit of excitement in my tone. We walked through the town in silence making sure that people didn't pay much attention to us since we _were_ wearing cloaks which made us stand out from everyone else.

"Hey, this must be Kardia Cathedral!" she whispered to me while jerking her head towards the building.

I nodded while staring at the ground wondering about what we'll do once we get to the guild. Just seeing everyone's faces again after a while. I just don't want to be blamed for anything anymore and being chased after because of what happened at the Tower of Heaven.

"Hey, Jellal?" Meredy poked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"How long 'till we get there?"

"Just a few more minutes of walking, I guess." I said, shrugging.

The rest of the walk was quiet, but at some point, we were just pointing out some fascinating shops or buildings. Meredy was kicking rocks along the way to cure her boredom but lost track of the rocks so she went back doing nothing. Our stomachs started to growl and we looked at each other like it was a cue to buy some food.

I pointed over at a booth that sold food. Meredy followed my finger and whispered, "That looks promising."

I walked over to the booth while Meredy went to find a bench for us to enjoy our meal while taking a break from walking. I looked at the menu that stood in front of the booth. The menu said 'Sells raw or grilled fish, chicken, and soup'. This was a weird place to sell these food at the same place. I bought everything from the menu. The chicken for me, soup for Meredy, and the raw fish for Happy as a gift.

I purchased the food then turned around not aware of my surroundings, bumped into a woman.

"Oof!", the person said when they fell down along with the food that was in the plastic bags.

"S-sorry." I blurted out.

"It's fine." she said brushing dust off her blue skirt and adjusting her armor.

The woman bent down and started to pick up the food that was dropped on the floor. I started to pick up the last bag that was one the floor. After seeing what the woman was wearing… wait. Blue skirt, armor, AND RED HAIR!? Then both of our eyes widened when we faced each other.

"Erza?"

"Jellal?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I might do Meredy's POV and others in later chapters but I'll stick to Jellal and Erza's for now. Enjoy chapter two and happy holidays!**

* * *

 **Erza**

I brushed bits of dirt off my blue skirt and adjusted my armor after I had been knocked to the ground. I picked up the two plastic bags that were on the ground which I guess fell with me. I stood up and lifted my head. When I looked up, my eyes locked with the person standing in front of me. Both of our eyes widened.

"Erza?" The man with the blue hair and red tattoo choked out when he looked at me.

"Jellal?" I said at the same time he spoke.

"Hi," he looked sideways when he spoke. I didn't say anything after that so he continued, "So, um. Sorry about you know, bumping into you," he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, it's okay," I said awkwardly. He kept quiet and I didn't know what to say until I remembered the two plastic bags were still in my hands after I helped him pick it up.

"Here you go," I said holding up the bags.

"Oh, thanks," he said as he reached for the bag. His fingers brushed my knuckles when he took the bags from me, I quickly pulled my hands back. When I'm around Jellal now, I get nervous and I don't even know what to say. I still didn't know why I felt like this whenever I was around him. I'm glad I don't have telepathy magic like Warren so I won't accidently spill out my thoughts.

"So Jellal," I finally spoke up after we've been quiet for a while.

"Hmm?" He looked at me.

"What are you doing in Magnolia? I thought Crime Sorciere, well you and Meredy, were going to be gone for another month or two."

Jellal took a long sigh before he spoke, "Well actually, Meredy was pleading me for a break and wanted to visit Fairy Tail."

"Oh," I said smiling, "Well, it's good to see you." I bet my face was as red as my hair by now. What was wrong with me?

"Come. First, I need to find Meredy before she thinks I just left her by herself in this town." he said taking the lead.

I followed behind Jellal but kept a distance between us so people won't be curious why I'm walking with a mysterious person since he had his cloak on. We walked for a minute or two until we saw pink hair in the corner of a small park and came behind the bench.

"Here's some food Meredy," he said stretching one arm out lifting up one of the plastic bags.

The person in the bench turned around, "Huh?"

"Natsu?" Jellal questioned.

"Oh, hey!" Natsu waved casually at Jellal.

"Hi Natsu," Jellal greeted sincerely.

"Natsu, have you seen Meredy?" I asked him immediately.

"Meredy? I didn't see her," Natsu replied. "Anyways, what's in the bag? I smell something delicious," he asked going off topic about Meredy.

Jellal looked at the plastic bags and said, "Oh this?," he looked at the bags, "This is some food for Meredy and I. We got hungry while we were walking around Magnolia. And here's some fish for Happy," he lifted a bag that was labeled as raw fish and gave it to Natsu.

"Thanks!" Natsu said looking into the bag when he received it.

"I better get going and find Meredy but I'll come visit the guild if I find her or not." Jellal said taking a step towards the cobblestone path. "It was nice bumping into you Erza, literally." Jellal turned pulling his hood moreover his face so it even covered his nose. I felt a twinge of sadness when he walked off but he managed to make me feel a bit flustered by his comment.

"I'm gonna go to the guild now," Natsu said waving.

He walked off towards Fairy tail leaving me alone in the park. I took a seat on the bench where Natsu was just sitting on. I just needed to sit down for a bit. I propped my elbows up on my knees leaning forward so I'm holding my head in my hands. My head started to hurt a little after I thought about Jellal coming here and coincedently bumped into him.

I stood up rubbing my temple. Maybe cake can help, I thought to myself. I just remembered that I was going to go to my favorite sweet's store earlier before I bumped into Jellal. The shop sold the limited edition Fantasia strawberry cheesecakes once in a year. I walked along the cobblestone road and memorized the way to the sweet's store.

I arrived at the store seeing a sign that said that the store was selling the limited edition Fantasia strawberry cheesecakes. I opened the door hearing the bell that alerted the man who usually worked at the front table that there was a customer.

"It's you again!" the man gleefully called out from behind the counter recognizing me since I usually come here when I'm not busy doing any jobs. I waved at him and started searching through the cakes that were in the cased glass. I looked at all the cakes until I saw one cake that looked like it was radiating.

It had strawberries placed on top of the cake facing up that glistened in the light that came through the windows, whipped cream swirls filled the space in between the strawberries at the top, the middle side of cake had another set of strawberries that were cut in halves placed around the cake, and the Fairy Tail guild mark placed right in the center made with dark chocolate.

"This right here is the last one," the man pointed to the cake that made my eyes shimmer.

"Okay, I'll take it!" I exclaimed wanting to devour it right when I get to the guild. I reached for the Jewels I had brought with me hidden inside my armor. I didn't find it.

"It's gotta be in here somewhere," I mumbled to myself while trying to find the Jewels. I facepalmed my forehead ignoring the headache I had. Shoot, I must have dropped it when I bumped into Jellal.

"Is something the matter?" the man asked me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must forgotten my wallet," I said disappointed that I couldn't buy the last Fantasia strawberry cheesecake they had left.

"Oh," the man said and turned going into the kitchen. He came back out with a pink and gold box in his held out hands. "This box has leftovers from one of the regular cheesecakes that I usually sell." He opened the box revealing boring looking slices of cheesecake.

"It's okay, I think I'm good. " I smiled but I felt devastated inside. I continued to look at the cakes just to make time fly by. Just staring at the cakes made my stomach growl. I didn't listen to my stomach and concentrated on just looking at the cakes. I didn't bother to look up when the door opened and another customer came in.

"I would like to have this cake please," a voice asked. This time I looked up because the person was pointing to the Fantasia cake.

"4,500 Jewels please." The man was standing at the cash register waiting for the person to hand him money. The person reached inside their blue cape pulling out a pouch and handing it to the man. When I actually looked at the person, they had the same cloak as Jellal's. Pink hair peaked out of the hood. _Hmm, pink hair,_ I thought. The person turned around when they received the box that had 'my' cake. When the person saw me, the person pulled her hood down revealing her face.

"Meredy?!" I said.

"Hi Erza!" Meredy smiled.

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came here with Jellal to visit Fairy Tail!"

"I know that. Jellal is looking for you right now."

"Really?"

"Yep, I bumped into him when he bought food for you and went to search for you after. I bet he's still looking for you."

Meredy looked down. "Sorry for troubling you guys."

"It's okay. Come with me to Fairy Tail. You wanted to visit the guild right?"

"Yes, thank you Erza," Meredy said nodding. "Oh, and here," she said, handing me the box, "I saw that you really wanted to buy that earlier, so I bought this for you."

"Thank you," I said taking the box, surprised that she even saw me.

We walked out the shop and thanked the man that was currently busy counting the Jewels. Meredy pulled her hood over her head so I could at least see her face. She followed beside while we walked to the guild.

Every five minutes I would take a peek at the box that had the cake I've been waiting to devour. I had promised myself that I would have to wait until we got to the guild. I've been wondering where Jellal was and hoped that he was safe.

It took roughly half an hour from the sweet's store to the guild. I saw the top half of the guild when we got closer. I opened the door for Meredy at the guild's entrance. She took down her hoodie and greeted everyone. I went in carrying the box in my hands scanning the room for a seat. I set the box down on an empty table and was about to open it when a hand settled on my shoulder. I looked up seeing Lucy with a wide grin on her face.

"Hey Erza, someone's here to see you," she said tilting her head towards the bar.

"And who might that person be?" I asked curiously.

"Just see for yourself!" She walked away giggling to herself, leaving me no choice but to see who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a new year guys, 2016! I still think it's still 2015 whenever I write the date in class. Sorry if you felt like this update was too long. Feel free to correct me on anything or leave a review saying what you expect in this Jerza fanfic. Hope you guys enjoyed your winter break (If you had one. I feel bad for you didn't) and enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

 **Jellal**

"Where the hell are you, Meredy?" I said impatiently to myself, walking past another store.

I had never thought that shops would literally bore me to death after seeing endless signs that said the same words: "Fish For Sale! 20% Off!" I can't believe that Meredy just ran off like a lost little kid. Well I hope she's safe and all but now, I know what it feels like to be a babysitter looking for a lost toddler.

It was getting dark and after an hour or so, I could only hear my footsteps clicking on the cobblestone road and my heavy panting. _I better get to the guild,_ I thought tiredly searching for Meredy.

I called off the search for the day and headed towards the guild. Taking off my hood, I entered the guild. People looked up, noticing me and grinning at my present.

"Hey Jellal!" Natsu called out, looking up from eating, a chicken leg in his mouth.

"Hey," I waved and walked over to Natsu.

"It's been awhile," Gray said joining us. I nodded, noticing Lucy coming up behind Natsu.

"How have you been?" Lucy asked me.

"I've been doing good. Just things were chaotic last week. Dealing with dark guilds and stuff," I said waving my hand around like I was swatting a couple of flies.

"You must have been busy," Gray jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah," I said sighing, "I'm gonna go get a drink. Does anybody want anything?"

"No," they all replied.

"Okay," I said heading to the bar.

I sat down on a stool waiting for Mirajane to take my order. She poured whiskey in a cup and set it down in front of Cana. Cana immediately took a shot, letting out a sigh after she set the cup down.

"You shouldn't drink that much, Cana. That's your 20th one," Mira said stifling a giggle behind her hand.

" _Everyone_ knows I already drink a lot anyways," Cana said, clearly drunk as she took another shot then walked away to join Wakaba and Macao.

 _Oh Cana_ , I thought.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Jellal!" Mira turned to me already taking out a notepad and a pencil to write down my order.

"You didn't make me wait too long," I said.

"So, what do you want?" Mira said pointing the pencil down.

"Just a beer," I said.

"Okay, one coming right up," Mira said placing down the notepad and turned back around to prepare my drink.

While waiting for my drink, I stared down at the wooden counter top thinking ' _Where in the world is Meredy now? Is she safe? Did someone take her?_ ' I pushed back my thoughts to the back of my head once Mira set the glass in front of me.

While I sipped my drink, I heard people enter the guild but I didn't look who it was. I quietly sat at the bar listening to conversations going all around me. I placed the empty glass down once I finished on the counter top and left a few Jewels for tip.

"Thanks Mira," I said starting to stand up.

"You can always have another drink here anytime, Jellal!" Mira said with a grin.

I turned around; Lucy walking past me and Erza walking my way.

"Hey Jellal, I found Meredy," Erza said, pointing her thumb behind her.

"Oh, sorry that you had to take care of her. She can sometimes be hard to handle," I said scratching the back of my head.

"It wasn't trouble at all."

"Well, how did you find her?"

"Actually she found me. We met at the sweet's store."

"Sigh, I was so worried about her."

"I can tell. You must really care about her after what she's been going through."

"Yeah."

"So um," she said hesitating, "What are you going to do when you leave Magnolia, or are you guys staying here for a while?"

"Oh, I haven't really thought about that," I said, furrowing my brows in thought.

"Hey, Jellal!" Meredy called out from across the room.

"Meredy?," I said, being interrupted from my thoughts. "I've been looking all over town for you."

She was walking over with a box in her hands. "Gumen ne, Jellal," Meredy apologized.

"Hey," Erza said pointing to the box, "Isn't that the cake I bought?"

"Well, I thought you were going to share your cake with him," Meredy said battering her eyes innocently.

"You know that I don't share my cake with anyone," Erza said, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I-It's okay, I don't really feel like eating now," I said putting my hands up, surrendering.

"No, she's right. I feel guilty having the cake all to myself. I guess I can share a slice," Erza said uncertain.

"Here you go!" Meredy shoved the box into Erza's hands, winking at her.

"Um, well you can choose what side of the cake you can get," Erza said once Meredy walked away.

"I can just get a slice like you said before, it doesn't have to be half of the cake," I insisted.

"Okay, then."

Erza placed the box on the table we were standing in front of and opened it. She took a slice and placing it on a plate. "Here."

"Thanks," I said when she gave me the plate and a fork.

Sat down together eating quietly. I felt stares behind my back but I didn't really care. When I finished the slice of cake, I placed my fork down and stared at the almost empty cake box in shock, there was only one slice left. "Uh, Erza?"

"Hm?" She questioned as she took a bite from her fork, "Did you want the last slice?"

"No, but, who ate all the cake?"

"It was Erza of course," a voice came in.

Their arms swung around us from behind, hugging us tightly; causing Erza and I to scoot closer to each other.

"Cana, what are you doing!?" Erza shouted.

"Aww, did I ruin your time together?" Cana said.

Erza glared at Cana, her cheeks a shade of pink. "Hey, be nice Cana!" Mira said being the mom in the conversation.

"You're still drunk, you know that?" Elfman barged into the conversation coming out of nowhere.

Soon the argument turned into a guild fight. I started to walk to the other side of the guild where the fight wasn't occurring, but a tug on my wrist pulled me the opposite way. I turned around and Erza was leading me out of the guild with an irritated expression.

"These people and their arguments always causing a whole guild fight!" I heard her mutter under her breath.

"H-Hey where are we going?" I said as Erza was dragging me for no apparent reason.

"Oh, sorry!" Erza exclaimed as she noticed she was dragging me and quickly letting go of my wrist. I could still hear the faint noises coming from the guild outside. I looked at where we were at this moment and we were in the same park that we had been when we met Natsu. It was quiet outside so we didn't say anything once we sat down on a bench.

"Well, this is awkward," I said breaking the silence between us.

"Yeah," Erza said.

I guess we just never know what to say whenever we're alone with each other. I stood up to go back to the guild but a hand grabbed my attention. "Are you going back to the guild?" Erza asked.

"Yeah."

"Fine, I'll go with you," she said with her usual mature tone.

We walked back to the guild in silence once again. "Why did we come out here anyways?" I asked her.

"Just needed time to think and not get a migraine," Erza said rubbing her temples.

"Oh," I said plainly, not knowing what to respond back.

We arrived back at the guild seeing that the fight has died down. Tables were knocked over and mages exhausted from the fight. I saw that Natsu and Gray got involved too because they were passed out on the floor. Erza was ticked off.

She stomped over to where they were lying and picked them up by their shirts. They both jerked their heads up and Gray's eyes widened when he saw the furious Erza but it seemed like Natsu didn't flinch when he saw her.

"Heeyyyy Erzaa *hic*."

I could tell that he was a little drunk by how he was talking. Erza got more ticked off when Natsu spoke which why Gray chose to keep silent. "Why do you guys think that you could join the fight?!" She scolded them.

"Uhhhhhh," Natsu and Gray said before they were thrown back onto the floor.

I went to look for Meredy around the guild while Erza kept scolding the two poor mages.

"Time to go Meredy," I said once I found her cradling Asuka in her arms, lulling her to sleep. She handed back the sleepy munchkin back to Bisca and Alzack. She patted Asuka on the head before turning back to me. "Why can't we stay in Magnolia for a few days?" Meredy pouted.

"Because we have work to do," I said sighing at her question.

She gave me one of her puppy dog eyes. Ugh, I hate it when she gives me her puppy dog eyes and makes me feel sympathetic for her.

*whimpers*

"Fine Meredy, we'll stay here for a while," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Yay!" Meredy squealed earning a shush from Bisca and Alzack, "Oops, forgot about that. Sorry."

"Now that I'm done dealing with those two..." Erza walked over to us, "...I can help you two find a place that you guys can stay at."

"Thanks Erza," I said surprised on how she knew what we were talking about.

"No problem," she nodded confidently.

Erza led us out of the guild and through the town. The hotel wasn't far from the guild so we only had to walk for a while outside.

"Here we are," Erza said pointing to a huge building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, this year's a Leap Year! Shout out to you guys who are born on a Leap Year. I think it's cool for a person to be born on Leap Year. For you guys who don't know what it is, it's when there is one more day added because usually February has 28 days but this year it's 29. A Leap Year only happens every four years and this year has 366 days instead of 365. One of my friend's mom is born on a Leap Year and she is 10 years old so my friend is like older than her mom(That's weird right?). Hope you learned something from this author's note and enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

 **Erza**

I led Meredy and Jellal out of the guild to find them a hotel to stay here in Magnolia for a couple of days. I wanted to surprise them with the best hotel that we had here.

"Here we are," I said pointing to the huge building.

"Woah!" Meredy said with amazement spreading across her face.

"And how much is this?" Jellal asked, obviously worried about the price.

"It's actually the cheapest hotel here but, it's also the grandest one also," I said proudly.

I walked towards the entrance and opened the door. "Just see for yourself."

They walked in greeted by an exceed themed hotel. There was a beige carpet underneath us and a few portraits of small exceeds. Small lamps were on the wall and plushed exceeds sat on the couch in front of the front desk. The ceiling was painted with a blue sky with wispy clouds.

"Let's go get our room key!" Meredy happily spun around the lobby.

"Already got one for you!" I said holding out an exceed shaped card with the hotel's name and logo on it.

"Thanks," Jellal said sincerely.

"Welcome." I grinned when he took the card from me.

"We better get to our room," Jellal told Meredy.

"Okay!"

"Hope you guys enjoy your stay here," I said sounding like a stereotypical hotel worker.

When Meredy skipped down a hallway to the rooms, Jellal waved at me before he turned to follow the happy girl. Sigh, wish I had a relaxing week like them. I headed out the hotel doors to go back to the guild.

When I got back, everything seemed to calm down. I just can't believe that the guild got into another fight for the fourth time this week just over the stupidest things.

"Hey, I got the Natsu and Gray to calm down," Wakaba said pointing to them.

I ignored what Wakaba was going to say to me next and walked over to Natsu once again. "Don't do that ever again!"

"Aye sir," Natsu said with a wearily grin.

"What just happened?" Gray asked with a hand over his head.

"You got into another damn fight when you unconscious and the both of you were drunk. Please don't tell me you guys are going to be alcoholics," I scolded them.

"I swear we won't," they both said.

"Gray-sama! Juvia will make you feel better!" Juvia said inching closer to Gray with her hands clasped and little hearts surrounding her head. Gray scooted away from where Juvia was getting closer to him. Gray accidently bumped into Natsu by scooting all the way across the bench.

"Hey watch where you're scooting Ice Princess!"

"How 'bout _you_ move next time, Droopy Eyes!"

Juvia just stood there cheering on Gray. And Lucy I guess, kept eyeing Natsu. I wonder when they'll be in a relationship and Natsu will stop being oblivious of her feelings. I left them be, which I would've never done but I was tired to deal with them so I went to Fairy Hills to end the night.

I opened the door to my dorm and equipped to my pajamas. I took out the piece of paper that had the sketch of my new armor I was working on yesterday and began working on it. As soon as I was drawing the last few details on the sketch. I looked back at my artwork to check if there were any marks that were drawn wrong. I placed the paper back into the drawer and fell back into the seat. Phew, I'm finally done with it now I deserve a long night sleep. I equipped into my pajamas and went to bed, immediately falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up to several knocks on the door. "Who is it?" I grumbled, wondering who in the world would wake me up this early. "It's me. Lucy," Lucy's muffled voice said behind the door.

I sat at the edge of my bed muttering about how early it is to wake up a persob. Dragging my feet across the hardwood floor, I finally made it to the door and reached for the doorknob. I opened the door a crack and poked my head out.

"Good morning Erza!" Lucy's smiling face greeted me.

I rubbed my sleepy eyes and stood up straight. "Hey. So what do you need this early?" I said trying my best not to yell at my friend due to how late I stayed up last night.

"Oh, we want you to come with us to go onto a job."

"Now?"

"Yeah, with Natsu, Gray, Wendy and I."

"Okay. Let me get ready first and I'll come join you at the guild."

"Sure, no problem." She waved bye to me before turning around. I equipped into my armor and headed out.

I got to the guild seeing everyone packed and ready to go. Meredy came up to me and asked if she could go with us but the usual, Jellal was being was telling her how dangerous these jobs were and of course she was still pleading him to go. Jellal finally gave up and told Meredy that she could go unless she behaves and he could come too. I think it's so sweet of him to take care of Meredy after what happened. I remembered before, Meredy used to be really upset after she lost Ultear. Now, she's becoming more stronger and happier.

"So what's our job this time?" I asked the group.

"Uhh, I thought you chose the job," Gray said.

"Actually, I chose it this time," Lucy said. "Remember where the Grand Magic Games were?"

"In Crocus right?" Natsu answered.

"Yeah."

"What about Crocus though?" Gray questioned.

"Did something happen there?" Meredy worriedly asked.

"Well, Princess Hisui wanted to tell us what our job was once we get there."

"Okay then, let's go to the train station now," I said with my wagon of a bag load of stuff.

Jellal kept staring at amount of bags I had brought with me. "Are you sure you're going to bring all those things," he asked nervously.

"Of course! It has all I need in here," I said.

"Erza-san always overpacks," Wendy said with a giggle.

"Well it's better to overpack and have everything that you need than to bring less things and thinking that you have everything but later you wishing you had brought the items you had left at home," I said reassuringly.

"That sounds confusing," Carla said standing next to Wendy.

"It's time to go Erza!" Lucy called out to me.

"We're going to Onibus Station right?" I said remember the first job we've done together.

"Can Happy just fly me there? You know I'm bad with transportation. How come Wendy is the only Dragon Slayer that seems fine with transportation?" Natsu complained.

"It'll take you longer to get there and Wendy just is. That's why, Flame-Brain," Gray argued.

"None of your business, Ice Stripper," Natsu insulted back.

"Shut up you guys!" Lucy yelled, tired of them arguing but they just would not stop so I grabbed them by their heads and banged them against each other.

"What the hell was that for?" Gray retorted.

"For you guys to shut fuck up _and_ we're gonna be stuck here like this if you guys keep on arguing!" I said.

"Oooo, profanity," Natsu teased.

I punched him in the shoulder earning a little yelp. "Come on let's go already," I grumbled walking out the guild doors, my luggage trailing behind me.

* * *

We got to the train station just in time. I was relieved that our train hasn't come yet thanks to the two knuckleheads back there. I looked around making sure that everyone was here. Natsu check, Lucy check, Gray check, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Jellal check check check, and Meredy che-. Wait, where did she go now?

"Meredy, are you here?" I asked outloud.

"I'm here!" A voice came from behind us. I turned around. "I got us some food for later," Meredy panted. She was holding a bag full of food and had her hands on her knees. She must have ran from the shop back to the station.

"THE TRAIN TO GO TO CROCUS HAS ARRIVED!" The speakers above us called out.

"Everyone, come on. I wanna pick the seats first!" Meredy ran to the train excited to pick her seat. Soon everyone followed after her.

When everyone sat down and their luggage got placed into another train cart, the only seat left was the one where Jellal sat. I hesitated before moving my foot towards him. I plopped down next to him. I turned my head the opposite way he was looking, trying to hide my red face.

"You liiiiiiike him!" Happy said muffling his laughter.

"Shut up cat!" I whispered, attempting to swat him away.

"This train will be leaving shortly. Please stay seated and wait patiently," the speakers reminded.

"I think I'm going to throw up. Gurrg!" Natsu said covering his mouth. His face was tinted blue and Lucy had his head resting on her lap. She was trying to make him better by massaging his hair. It surprisingly worked and made him calm down a bit. Gray was clearly annoyed when Natsu acted like this whenever we would go on a job. I turned my head and looked at how soft Jellal's hair looked like before he put his hood up. I remembered the time when he touched my hair and said it reminded him of the color scarlet so he named me Erza Scarlet.

"Hey are you okay Erza?" Jellal asked me. I just noticed that I was staring at him.

"I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure because your face looks red."

"Yeah," I breathed out, "I'm fine."

"We are now leaving Onibus Station," the speaker reminded once more. Off we go onto a journey where I'll be only thinking about Jellal's precious hair… yay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry if the last chapter didn't have much going on because I just didn't know what to write but at least this story is getting somewhere. Writer's block has got me. I just kinda felt like meh but I'll try to write better in my chapters from here on out and Jellal and Erza bonds more together at the end of this chapter. Their relationship with each other will develop throughout the chapters. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

 **Jellal**

We boarded the train, following Meredy into the train. I could tell that Meredy was dying to go with the Fairies on this job and this might be our only week off until we have to go back to bust some dark guilds again. Now I get why Meredy wanted a break because we've been pretty busy over the past few months.

The seats quickly filled up and there was only one empty seat left so I occupied the seat. Erza entered the train after me and looked around only finding an empty spot that was next to me. She sat down and turned her head the opposite direction. She was acting a bit strange, I didn't know what was wrong with her.

Natsu was loudly complaining while he was with Lucy. Gray was clearly getting annoyed because of Natsu being loud and all. You know, it must be hard to be a Dragon Slayer when getting around with transportation since they have motion sickness.

I smirked, due to seeing the three mages like this. I almost forgot about my hoodie and immediately pulled it on. I felt a pair of eyes glaring at me from Erza's direction. I turned my head, finding her eyes fixated on me.

"Hey, are you okay Erza?" I questioned.

Suddenly snapping her out of her thoughts, she stuttered, "I-I'm okay."

"Are you sure because your face looks red."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered as she averted eyes.

"We are now leaving Onibus Station," the speaker which were located above us loudly spoke throughout the train.

Erza turned away from me flustered. I didn't know how to talk to her so I just turned my head towards the window. There goes my chance to talk to her though. Throughout the whole train ride, it was full of commotion except for the space between Erza and I. We awkwardly sat next to each other. When I took a quick glance of her, I just assumed that she just didn't want to talk to me.

* * *

We arrived at the Capital of Fiore and the speakers told us that we have arrived, signalling the passengers whose stop is here to get off. The Fairy Tail mages and their exceeds got off the train followed by Meredy and I.

"Finally!" Natsu fell to the ground praising the landscape below him. He was glad to get off the moving train and get on a stable ground.

"Man up, would you?" Gray said with closed eyes and his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against a pole.

"What did you just say?!" Natsu stood up straight, glaring at Gray.

"Please don't start this again!" Lucy pleaded.

"Fine," Gray grumbled as he started to walk out of the station.

"Lucy's right and we should get going. You guys spent enough time arguing back at the guild earlier." Erza gave the two boys a look which caused them to freeze where they're standing.

We finally got moving once the boys got a proper scolding by the all mighty Titania for the second time of today. We arrived in front Mercurius Palace where Princess Hisui was waiting for us. I guess Crocus brought back some memories of the Grand Magic Games. The town hasn't been totally replenished yet because of the Eclipse Gate and the dragons that caused the destruction.

"Hello mages, Jellal, Meredy," Princess Hisui called our names as we all stood in front of her.

Lucy stepped forward. "Princess, we have accepted the job that you have sent to the Fairy Tail although, the letter did not have thorough information of the job. It only said that we needed to come here to meet you. Could you please tell us what we would have to do to complete this?"

Princess Hisui chuckled, "No need to be formal, Lucy. I'm sorry if I did not include anything about the job. I just felt like I wanted to tell you guys in person. Well, a dark guild that has merely arrived here about two days ago, had sent their most powerful mages but their quest is still unknown. I have heard rumors about the mages that they are planning to attack the palace. I have a prediction Starting tomorrow, your orders are to protect the palace. Half of the group protects the interior while the other half guards outside, Erza and Meredy will stand at the top floor on the balcony keeping an eye out for them," Princess Hisui commanded us. We nodded our heads in all seriousness. I think for me, protecting the inside of the palace would be better for me to practice my hand-to-hand combat.

Hisui then led us inside the palace. It seemed to be the first thing to be repaired because it was completed. The kingdom presented itself with beautiful chandeliers that hung above and a red carpet that was rolled out underneath us; portraits of the Fiore and the Grand Magic Games' history hung on the walls. Princess Hisui led us upstairs showing us every aspect of the palace. We then stopped at a long hallway with several identical doors. It had seemed to be the guest bedrooms for us.

"We had prepared these rooms you to stay in. Everything will be provided from us. If you need anything, just call the staff which will be forever in your service or even me if it is urgent." She left the group in awe, leaving us with no choice but to choose the rooms ourselves.

Lucy, Wendy, and Carla went first, scrambling around the hallway to find the room that they found suitable to them, but Erza just stood there eyeing every door like she was a house inspector. Soon after the girls claimed their rooms, it was the boy's (and Erza's) turn. We were just as hectic as them; Natsu and Gray fighting over the one room that they both wanted.

"I picked out this room first, Ice-Princess!" Natsu held up his hand which was engulfed in flames.

"Well you might burn this whole place down, Flame Brain and no, I picked the room first!" Gray clashed into Natsu and held his hand together; ice particles coming from his knuckles.

"Are you guys going to pick a room?" Erza asked the three of us. Before she turned her head to Natsu and Gray, they immediately had their hands over each other's shoulders.

"Aye sir," Natsu pumped his hand up in the air while him and Gray were marching in place. The two rushed to the two empty rooms, leaving only Erza and I with one.

"This must be a mistake," Erza pointed at the one room which hinted us that we should share it. We both knew that we didn't so I turned my heels to go downstairs. "Um, let me get Princess Hisui. I'm sure we could figure out something."

I had found Princess Hisui talking to a tall figure with armor with a sheathed sword attached to his belt and brown hair that stuck up. He also had the same colored facial hair as his hair and it seemed he was the leader of the guards since he had he strong stature. Hisui had just finished giving orders to him when she heard me. "Oh, Jellal!" The man next to her turned to me.

"This is Arcadios," she waved her hand over at him. "He is the Chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knights."

"Nice to meet you," he bowed, one hand crossed over his chest while he had his other behind his back. I nodded at him. He backed away nodding at Hisui and walked away to fulfill his highness' orders.

Hisui turned her attention to me. "Is there something that you need Jellal?"

I cleared my throat. "Oh yes. I was just wondering if there was an extra bedroom. There have seem to be - "

"That one bedroom only leaves Jellal and I. It looks like we would have to share it." I turned my head watching Erza making her way down the stairway. Her armor clinked every time she took a step.

"I'm sorry if this is a problem but we do not have anymore guest rooms." That sentence just sounded like what would happen if it was a holiday and you were attempting renting a room at a hotel but all the rooms were booked.

"O-Oh… okay," I stammered. I did not expecting this to happen.

"We are completely fine with that," Erza told Hisui. There was a hint of nervousness to her voice but what could I say?

"Sorry, it does seem like you two would have to share the room," Hisui apologized. She had a small smile on her face. "If you two need anything else, feel free to ask me or someone else."

"Yes, your highness," I said as I felt my insides do a flip.

Princess Hisui both told us to get some rest and dinner would be served soon. Erza and I headed back upstairs and entered that one room. I gulped as I set foot into the room awaiting what was going to come next. Erza closed the door behind her. The spacey room had a warm feeling to it like I was at home. A couch sat in the middle of the room, a cozy fireplace that faced the couch, a rug spread out underneath a mahogany coffee table, and a queen sized bed which was located across the window that showed the stunning view of Crocus.

Now back to square one. The room was awfully quiet when Erza and I were just standing around. "So…," Erza said to break the silence, "how have you and Meredy been doing?"

"We've been okay, just kicking dark guild butt like we're going to."

Erza mouth turned into a smile when she heard my comment. "Seems like it."

I fell back into the couch behind me, I sighed. I was already feeling exhausted. "Hmm, you're right," Erza smirked while leaning against the back of the couch.

"I'm right… with what?" I sat up, looking at Erza while she talked.

"You're right when you said that it would be tiring to take care of that pink haired brat. Well I mean brat in a good way."

"Natsu?"

"No. Meredy."

"She's like a little sister to me I guess, so I care about her."

"That's cute," she grinned with remembrance of her saying that I really did care for Meredy before.

Right before I could say a remark about it, a knock on the door alarmed the both of us. I stood up making my way to the door and reached my hand out to get the doorknob. BAM! I fell back onto the floor, my head was throbbing in pain. Ouch, what did I just hit? W-wait… what just happened?! I opened my eyes seeing Erza fell atop of me, our faces were close to each other. Both of our faces were red.

"Uhhhh…," I didn't know what to say but I sure felt Erza's armor weighing her down on me. We stayed like this for a couple of seconds until we heard the knocking continuously pounded against the door.

"I'll go get it." Erza struggled to get up but she fell back to the ground when her foot had tangled into my cloak.

I wriggled underneath Erza and tried to take my cloak off to prevent anymore tripping. I felt like a human-sized worm that was making it's way out of the ground. I finally made my way out of under Erza and opened the door. Wendy greeted me with her radiant smile that she usually wore and Happy and Carla were hovering above her head.

"Hi, Jellal… And Erza-san?" Wendy said with shock as she looked at Erza who was still on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry that I posted this a month late. I tried to update this as fast as I can but I had my end of year tests coming up and had to focus on school. Please forgive me, I tried to type during this time but writer's block still got me and I did not know where to go with this chapter. Hope you guys waited patiently and enjoy (the lack of plot in) chapter 6!** **(** **づ｡◕‿‿◕｡** **)** **づ**

* * *

 **Erza**

I was about to get up until Jellal opened the door revealing the petite girl with blue pigtails and two exceeds that hovered over her head.

"Hi, Jellal… And Erza-san?" Wendy said as she looked behind Jellal and saw me on the floor with a surprised expression. "I-I'm sorry to disturb the both of you!" Wendy's face became flustered. She hurriedly walked away followed by Happy down the hallways. Carla landed onto the floor, her arms crossed with a concerned look.

"Look what you guys did!"

"Huh?" I raised a brow. I really had no idea what Carla was talking about.

"Exposing her to something like this. Taking away her innocence." She exclaimed while pointing to Jellal and I. "Princess Hisui had already prepared food for us and wanted us all awake and ready for tomorrow."

Carla walked down the hall following Wendy who was probably already with everyone else downstairs by now. I stood up and grabbed for the back of the couch for support to stand on both of my feet. I tripped over a rug which I cursed out under my breath. Before I hit the hardwood floor, Jellal caught me by under my arms and lifted me up.

"Phew, thanks," I said feeling a bit clumsy.

"No problem. You should be more careful next time." He stood in front of me with his strong stature and looked at me. "Well I didn't see that rug there." I tapped my foot lightly to show the rug that I tripped over just a moment ago.

"Come on, Princess Hisui is treating us tonight." For a second, I swear that I could have seen a small smile that had formed on his lips. Jellal turned his foot and opened the door looking back at me. I trailed behind Jellal as we walked down the silent hallway and down the stairs. We entered two tall doors which were guarded by soldiers and everyone was already seated. There were two unoccupied seats that sat besides each other. Gray turned his head and noticed Jellal and I walking in.

"There you guys are, we've been waiting for you. Natsu has been starving his butt off," Gray had looked over at Natsu who was groaning in the background, holding his hand against his stomach.

"We haven't started without you two so come sit down!" Hisui led us to the empty seats. Jellal pulled out my chair from behind me and gestured his hand for me to sit down. He was an absolute gentleman, being this kind to me wasn't really necessary.

* * *

The food that Princess Hisui had prepared for us was nothing like I ate before. It was all very tasty and everyone's stomach was full of food. We all went back to our rooms to get a good night's rest for tomorrow.

"The food was delicious. Thank you for the wonderful meal, Hisui!" I said before I had walkedback to the room I shared with Jellal. I opened the door to find _everyone_ in the room that was designated for only Jellal and I. Wait, that sounds a little weird.

"Hey Erza," Lucy had greeted me when I had walked into the room. "Everyone wanted to hang out in Jellal's room because Natsu and Gray assumed that Jellal was bored." I looked at Jellal and he was talking with Wendy. He sure looks happy when he's with us and Meredy too.

"Let's party!" Happy yelled as he flew upward towards the ceiling and must have hit his head because of the light thud that I had heard.

"Hey, Happy's right. We have a of of time on our hands so why don't we just hang out here for a bit?" Natsu said right after Happy had fell softly on the couch. Happy rubbed his blue cat ears with his paws. I sort of feel bad for that little guy.

"But don't we have a big day tomorrow?" I said as I raised a brow. I wanted everyone to at least have a clear mind of why we're here. "Guys, we're here on a mission to keep the citizens of Crocus safe and have those two mages from the dark guild, which we don't even know who they are yet have them arrested and reported to the Magic Council. We need to take this seriously and can't slack off. Keeping a good reputation of Fairy Tail is also necessary."

"Erza is right," Carla agreed. Everyone turned to look at the white cat speak up from where she was standing next to Wendy.

"I guess this is a good night then." Gray waved at us and began walking out of the room.

I felt like I had forgotten something. No _he_ forgotten something. "Gray wait," I said just before he left the room.

"What is it?" Silence went throughout the room as Gray just looked at all our faces. "Is there something on my face or my shirt?"

"Um no, you _stripper_! Your clothes Popsicle Breath." Natsu pointed at Gray's bare stomach which caused Gray to look down. "Hey, it's not my fault that I have this habit! I was practically _born_ with it." Natsu scoffed after hearing the last sentence.

"Here," I said as I handed Gray his white button down shirt which he left on floor along with his black pants.

"I took my pants off too?" He sure has some issue with his stripping habit but he's sometimes so stupid that he doesn't even notice when he does it. I gave him a 'Are you kidding me?' face when I handed him his clothes.

"Well um, thanks. Night guys." Gray walked out the room. I facepalmed thinking that Gray is one of the weirdest ice mage to have for a friend but what can I say, everyone at Fairy Tail is my weird family.

"I guess we'll leave too." Everyone else exited the room, remembering what I said earlier.

As I closed the door, Jellal sprawled his body out on the couch facing the opposite way. "You can take the bed. I can take the couch. I'll be sleeping here."

"Are you sure you'll be comfortable sleeping on the couch and won't you change your clothes into something more comforting? I mean I could take the couch instead and you could take the bed." I was worried that he wouldn't be able to sleep like this so I walked over to the bed where there were six or so pillows and grabbed three for Jellal to sleep with. "Here," I handed him the plush pillows.

"Hmm, thank you Erza." He smiled up at me as he took the pillows and placed one behind his head. He held tight onto the other two pillows like a little kid holding onto his dear teddy bear.

"Okay then." I dimmed the lights a bit so I could at least see what was in front of me. I faced the wall and equipped into a rose gold nightgown that I had planned to wear for staying overnight. I sighed and knocked my shoes tucking myself into the plush white blanket.

* * *

I tossed and turned throughout the night not even feeling a bit sleepy. I sat up and looked at the dark room. A bit of moonlight peeked through the clear curtains and seeped onto the hard wooden floors. The view was actually beautiful once I had noticed the sparkling buildings that brightened the city outside.

"ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." There was a quiet sound coming from the couch. I listened to Jellal's soft breathing. He was quietly snoring which didn't bother me but I was a light sleeper. Wishing that I could easily fall asleep, but I felt restless. I carefully crept out of bed, afraid that even the smallest sound would wake him up and tiptoed to the couch. Jellal's eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. I smiled at the image and swept my hair behind my ear as it fell in front of me again. I yawned and took it as a sign to go back into bed.

* * *

"Hey Erza," Jellal's voice called out to me and shook my shoulder softly causing me to open my eyes. I blinked a few times to make my eyes adjust to the radiant light that filled the vibrant room.

"What time is it?"

"It's others wanted to eat breakfast early and hang out around the city. I honestly believe that they wanted to enjoy their time staying here."

I sat up on the bed and slid the blanket, letting reached my legs. "Okay, I'll get up," I said as I rubbed my sleepy eyes.

"I will go down first. See you there." Jellal opened the door and walked out into the noisy hallways. I figured that everyone was all ready and I only had an amount of time to get ready. Sighing as I left the warmth that pooled around in the bed knowing that the bed was luring me to go back to sleep. I patted my scarlet hair down, requiping into a white blouse with a blue bow at the collar of the button down and a blue circle skirt as I hummed "Snow Fairy" while combing my hair and decided to tie it loosely to the side. I looked at myself at the mirror and the corner of my mouth tilted up as I looked at the being that reflected in the mirror.

"Erza-san!" I heard Wendy's voice call out from behind the door. Without even turning around, Lucy and Wendy had entered the room.

"Looking nice for Jellal, huh." Lucy smirked. She noticed the way I tied my hair which I rarely do unless I equip into one of my armors that alternates my hair automatically and when I looked at myself in mirror. I averted my eyes for her gaze.

She knew I felt uncomfortable so she decide not to talk about it any further. "You know I was just teasing you Erza. Well I got you back from last time you did that to me," Lucy gave a light giggle.

"Erza, Lucy-san. Come on let's go eat. I am a bit hungry this morning. I am sorry to rush you like this." Wendy apologized being the kind youngster that she is.

We walked out the room locking the door behind me and followed the two girls in front of me. "Good morning!" Hisui had greeted us. The table was full of delicious food including pancakes, scrambled eggs, maple syrup, bacon, and strawberry cheesecake. My mouth watered as I gazed at the cheesecake perfection.

"Um, Erza?" Everyone looked at me as I glanced over at the cake then at them again.

"Y-Yes?"

"Would you like a slice?" After Hisui asked, the whole table laughed. I nodded feeling a bit queasy inside. Hisui set the slice of cake in front of me. Cake would obviously make my stomach full right? I silently ate the delicious cake not bothering to what's going on around me. Everyone at the table then took the portions of food they wanted.

As I took a napkin to wipe the bits and crumbs off, Princess Hisui cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention. "As you all know, there is something special today."

We all had replied with a question in our voice. "Um, we weren't informed anything important Princess." I had spoken up. "We had all thought that we were here for a mission."

Princess Hisui had intertwined her hands and set in them in front of her. "It is your mission for wizards like you guys to protect civilians. Today, not only are you going to participate in the upcoming event but you are still to be on the lookout for the dark guild."

Nodding all our head in understandment, we headed out of the palace for a walk and training after we had finished our sun beated down on our bodies. It was a bit humid for us to be out like this. "Are we going to split up in groups that Princess Hisui had assigned us last night?"

"I think we should stay together as a group," Wendy suggested.

"I want to be with Gray-sama!" A voice called out of from behind the bushes. Lucy immediately facepalmed recognizing the familiar voice. As we heard a rustle, Gray moved to the side with a disappointing expression expecting someone to jump out and tackle him.

"Juvia…" Gray had growled and turned his head to the beaming water mage. As expected, Juvia moved out of the green shrub to attack him but seeing him with a dark aura… you might want to know later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! I personally pair Lyon and Meredy together. I'm sorry to you guys who don't. This chapter is from Meredy's point of view but I'm going to switch back to Erza or Jellal's in the next chapter. I will make an announcement that a Tokyo Ghoul one-shot will be coming up either late this month or next month. Look forward to the one-shot that will be coming up and enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

 **Meredy**

I rushed out of the palace thanking the princess for her hospitality and kindness. Skipping breakfast was the biggest mistake but I had to ignore my stomach having a growling fit. Luckily I caught up with them.

"Juvia…" Gray had growled and turned his head to the beaming water mage. As expected, Juvia moved out of the green shrub to attack him, which was her way of greeting her lover, but seeing him with a dark aura. Juvia stepped back looking at Gray with fear.

"G-Gray," Juvia stammered. He turned around and gave Juvia smile which twitched as he did.

"Uhh, Gray. Aren't you scaring Juvia? Look at her." Natsu looked at the water and ice mage. Gray calmed down and sighed.

"I'm sorry Juvia. I didn't mean to act cold towards you." Gray rubbed the temples of his head like he had a headache.

"Is it because you're an ice mage?" Natsu snickered at his own comment. Gray nudged Natsu on the shoulder wittingly. "Haha, that's so funny," Gray said as he averted his eyes and smiled sarcastically.

Natsu slumped forward. "Waaah~! I'm so hungry."

"We had just eaten breakfast Natsu," Lucy said.

"Well, I haven't eaten anything, hehe." I scratched the back of my head. Running all the way from the palace to catch up with these guys, I panted for air feeling like I had run a marathon. "I had woke up late and didn't notice that you guys were going to eat breakfast early. I rushed to get ready and missed the chance to eat."

"We are sorry Meredy-san for leaving without you." Wendy bowed, her hands placed on her knees and her head respectfully faced down.

"No, it's okay. It was my fault that I had stayed up late last night," I apologized.

"Well then, we better hurry if we want to enjoy ourselves around here," Jellal said.

I pulled my hood over my head and followed Team Natsu along with Jellal. I could hear my stomach growling each step I took. Feeling exhausted due to the lack of food, I stopped and looked around to see that we were in an area with small shops like the farmer's market back in Hargeon. I was lucky to have brought money with me so I looked back at the group hoping that they would notice that I would be gone for only a bit to buy some breakfast.

I walk up to a tent with a sign that says they sell ramen which you can choose the type of flavor and toppings you wanted on your bowl. As I got closer, the wafting smell of noodles and toppings floated above in the air causing attention to the tent. A line started to form and I was actually disappointed that I didn't get to be near the front.

Moving my feet a little faster, I quickly got in line right behind a man not more than a few years older than me with bluish silver hair that spiked up in the back but few strands of hair left down in front of his face and a blue blazer and cape. He sort of looked familiar when I took a closer look at him. Who could've he be? "Next!" The line shifted slowly forward.

I moved up and the man with the blue disappeared into the crowd as I looked back behind me. I ordered a vegetarian ramen which had carrots and a side of tempeh. My stomach reacted to the noodles and growled once more. I looked around to see if anyone noticed the sound which came from me. I asked the person who was in charge of the cashier that I was ordering it to go.

I carried the plastic bag as I headed back to wherever the others were. Sigh, I knew that it was a bad idea to leave them only for a few minutes. Why is it that I always get left and lost? Now I had to wanderlessly walk around to find them.

"I hope they didn't do anything fun without me," I said to myself puffing my cheeks.

"Excuse me," a male voice said. "I was wondering where the ice cream shop was. I mean the weather today is, you know, it's a hot day and I want to cool off with ice cream. B-because it's cold. Heh." As I looked at him, I recognized the face of the ice mage.

"Well if it isn't Lyon…" I smiled as it took him a while to figure out who I was again.

"Meredy? What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission with Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail's here?"

"Yep. And what are you here for?"

"Lamia Scale is also here on a mission."

"Hmm, are you guys on the same mission with Fairy Tail?"

Lyon scratched his cheek to remember. "I don't really know."

"Nevermind about that. Now, about that ice cream shop I… also have no idea where it is," I said. "Heh, sorry Lyon."

My stomach grumbled once again. Lyon must have heard it because he looked at me. "You'd better eat your food before it gets cold," He said pointing to the plastic bag I was holding in my right hand. "I guess."

We went over to the nearest picnic table to eat our brunch. I took the container that contained the delicious noodles out of the plastic bag. Lyon did the same. We ate the ramen and talked about ourselves to pass time. It was like living a normal day. I wouldn't have had a chance like this when Jellal and I worked as Crime Sorcier.

"There you are Meredy!" I mentally facepalmed myself because Jellal went out of his way to find me again. I know that Jellal really cares and worries about me as he is like an older brother to me but, he also like my babysitter.

The others were with him. "Fancy meeting you here, Gray," he turned his attention to his dear friend.

Juvia was standing beside Gray and clinging onto his arm. Lyon immediately stood up and took Juvia in his arms.

"L-Lyon?" Juvia was confused to be held by him.

"Let go of her," Gray said with a hint of anger in his voice. It was clear to everyone that Gray felt jealous of Juvia being held by Lyon but he never admitted his feelings for her. Lyon dropped Juvia down gently on her feet. Gray and Lyon had like this staring contest going between them. I swear that I could have seen electricity buzzing in between their eyes.

"We were told that something today would happen but Princess Hisui wouldn't tell us what the occasion is. Do you know anything about it, Lyon?" Erza said ignoring what was going on between the two ice mages.

Lyon cleared his throat and stood at the center of attention as if he was to present something on a stage. "Today is where the city of Crocus showcases-"

"Food!" Natsu grinned. "What? I'm hungry, so I can't think about food?" Gray flicked a pebble from out of nowhere, hitting Natsu in the forehead.

"My, my... I think we should stop." I stepped between the boys and spread my arms out on each side to separate the space in between them. They both let out annoyed sighs and looked away to avoid any eye contact with each other.

"As I was saying, today is going to be a special day where Crocus showcases a rare treasure at the palace. I heard that the item has the power that grants eternal life or divine power. Something like that along the lines." Lyon picked up his trash from the table where he and I were eating.

"Well, later guys. I'll probably have to head back my own guild sooner or later." He waved us a goodbye before walking off into the streets of Crocus.

"Meredy, where did you go?" Jellal asked worriedly after Lyon had just walked off.

"I went to get breakfast for myself," I answered pointing to the unfinished ramen.

"Can I finish it?" Natsu sat in the other chair beside me anxiously waiting for me to pass over the container to him.

I sighed. "Sure Natsu." Handing over the chopsticks and container of the steaming noodles to him, he immediately began slurping it and chewing sloppily.

Lucy then scolded Natsu for being eating like a pig and how he and Happy always crash over at her house for no apparent reason. Natsu still with his mouth, full retorted that he did not eat like a pig and that he likes staying over at Lucy's house because it smells like Lucy. I giggled along with Wendy at how Natsu and Lucy acted like an old married couple. After listening to the argument going back and forth about complete nonsense, we hear a loud crash not so far where we were at. It had caused the ground to shake.

"An earthquake?" Juvia questioned looking at the ground.

"No," Erza and Jellal said together. "The rest of you guys split up. See if anyone had gotten hurt and clear this area too. Jellal and I are going to go directly to where the incident was." They both had run off. The rest of us split up; Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, and I left alone. I had decided to follow Jellal and Erza.

Just when I was running to Jellal and Erza, another crash has occurred right in front of me.

A woman appeared in a formal attire, not having any debris on her outfit from the explosion. She had long dark hair that reached to her waist and red eyes. She looked as if she was part of a high class in a certain association.

"Oh, my... what's a little girl like you doing here? Someone like you should meet my eyes like this," the woman hissed. "Kneel."

As soon as she commanded, I was forcefully brought down to my knees. I looked down at the ground as I was too afraid to even look back up to meet those crimson eyes that blazed. I attempted to stand back up but her gaze prevented me to move. "Oh? Can't get up right? Well, I'll be nice enough to at least have you stand-up."

The forceful power controlled both of my feet. I stood as still and stiff as a soldier. My eyes met her eyes and as if she were mind controlling me, I couldn't fight back. "W-who are you?" I managed to blurt out. I didn't want fear to get in the way and tried to push it down when I spoke but I couldn't.

"Don't hurt her..." A voice said from behind me. I couldn't turn my head to see who it was because of the woman's power refraining me. The person's footsteps got closer until they stood in front of me.

I could have recognized that silver hair anywhere. "Lyon? Why are you back here?"

"Hm? One of your comrades has come here to save you?" She was underestimating of how much power that Lyon had. Lyon had looked at me in the eyes. His stern eyes met mine and I could tell it wasn't a mistake for coming back here. He was certain that didn't want anyone to hurt me in any way.

"Well... let me introduce myself first. My name is Anissa. I am part of the Vamp's Empire guild which is a dark guild."

"I think we know that you're from a dark guild," I said with bitterness in my tone.

"Tsk, tsk," she waved a finger. "I did not ask you to speak." Her eyes glowed when I looked at her. I opened my mouth to speak once again but nothing came out. I only coughed and my throat felt raspy. Lyon had his back faced towards me as he put himself in front of me. He stood in a stance as a blue light radiated from him. The air started to feel cooler causing the temperature dropping.

"I see that you are an ice mage." Anissa was closely watching Lyon's every move. As she observed Lyon, he had built this sort of wall around us. The wall covered the area of Anissa, Lyon, and I. Anissa then raised a hand and sliced the air. Her move had cut through the wall causing it to crumble and Lyon. The blue aura started to slowly fade away and he his hand had went to his chest. Hurried footsteps came from behind me but I still couldn't move or speak. "Lyon!"


	8. Red & Blue Mix Announcement

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry that I have not updated Red & Blue Mix for SOOOOOOO long. No, it was only two months but must have felt like forever for you guys and please don't yell at me because of this announcement. I'll just go ahead and say this... I'm not going to continue this story. Yes, it's my fault. The reason why I'm dropping this story is because I feel like the plot is sort of messed up and I usually get stuck a lot when I write a new chapter this story. But I promise you that I will continue writing but not Red & Blue Mix. Instead of continuing this, I'm might write a drabble of Jellal x Erza which will contain one-shots and each of them will be about different things. I hope it doesn't sound like a stupid idea or uninteresting to you. I will try my best and make up for this. I will also try better as a writer as I feel like I am still new to the writing community. Thank you for understanding and I hope you see you guys next time!

A weird otaku, **sneakyt8**


End file.
